User talk:Simon Treasurehawk
Archives ﻿This talk is crowded. Here's the talk! Welcome Thanks for coming to my talk page. You can leave comments or read them. Rules on my page are basically the same for the wiki with the exeption of the last rule. *No swearing *No arguing *If you are requesting to meet in game please remember to include: #Time #Time Zone #Server/Ocean #Island & meeting place #And what day *No pvp requests!﻿ Thanks! yep it did TODAY Pizzaman99 23:25, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Signatures User:Piplupower made me the signature, just ask him and he will make you one! 23:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Like that! Ty Ty WOOOOOT Lucky 5000th edit!! Ye BE INVITED! Slappy new year will be hosted by Slappy himself in tormenta thrall room Sept. 21st, 2010 at 5:00. What Time zone Enemies Well, Simon, it seems as though we share a common enemy, the British Parliament. I declare that the Covenant Empire and Marauders's Milita become allies, and fight Parliament with honor Warhawk1 00:33, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Great Hehe, btw the reason i left the parliment is because it was EITC lol. Famed Blunderbuss Event I will be there. We are on the same time zone. See ya there!! 19:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes And Ik 2 William Fireskull I Will Come Maybe If I Dont Have Plans And i do have the biz Yes And Ik 2 William Fireskull I Will Come Maybe If I Dont Have Plans And i do have the biz ??? Where did u find that Festivities Coat ( Simon Treasurehawk ) Festivities? and please say who u r lol Hello Hey Simon can yu maybe make that page u made into a blog? It is kinda more of a blog page thanks - Matthew DarkskullTalk Re:Hi Well it is kinda meant for a blog. Lol yuo asked a question on it so it shouldn't be a page really - Matthew DarkskullTalk Category Hello, I noticed you made a category. Please ask me next time. See Categories for more details. 17:45, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Next Time Remember next time would be great :). 18:05, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! I just wish I can get more famed.... I'm horrible at famed hunting. 18:39, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure, i would be happy to come! I can't come this week, but next will be fine! Thanks for the invite! 18:46, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Userbox The invited userbox is in the Userboxes page. Impressed Hello! I would just like to say, as bur, I have been very impressed by your editing and attitude for the past few weeks. Keep It Up! 12:55, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ahoy Hello. Thanks for the welcome =D. I am from the INFERNO guild... but I MAY leave it soon. Anyways, on the page, you said you need Unlimited to be in it. You don't need it, but you do have to have had it at least once to reach the required level (yeah, I hate the level requirement too).--'Shade' 21:12, February 4, 2011 (UTC) World War Two. It says on your Page you are interested in World War Two. I am as well :D. We should meet up somewhere and talk about it. ````Robert Mcroberts, Viceroyalty Co. Sure Sure, That sounds like a good idea. His pages needs correcting, major correcting. I fixed INFERNO Army, and that took me forever. I sent him a message about it, hopefully he will listen. 14:07, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hmmm Does that mean I can't review the language? 15:17, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Rollback I did the rollback and I couldn't find any bad language, please tell me where it is, I will leave my changes until you reply. 15:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. What did it say? I had to put things back, captain started to edit it. 18:35, February 5, 2011 (UTC) This? You mean this right? and shooting in the balls will take half damage because that will hurt him more then hitting it on a wall 15 times XD 19:04, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay I will show the other admins. 19:09, February 5, 2011 (UTC) allaince Hello General Simon T. the allaince cannot be made cuz of the reset. The Whole guild is gone :( Fancy Clan Hello! Would you like to join Fancy Clan? If so, visit the page and make a section xD 15:17, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Invite Hello! My name is Captain Shadow Sail, the king of Italy. Recently, I have made the government, Official Italy Government. I have noticed, you might be a nice addition. I have noticed you have what it takes to take part in a very important government. If you want to join, simple add yourself to the page. 20:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yep Yes, sure. Thanks for asking. 22:47, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ty for welcome ty for the welcome to the wiki! ~Jumpy the Jumper The Long Spanish Name Thingy Reply Yes, of course I'll join. May I be the rep of England? Also, um, I think my GM wants to represent VC. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 14:34, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Help Well heres the thing, I am going to show you my layout of my signature that looks like this: 11:44, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I showed you where to put everything and such. Note: This is only for the "Fair Winds" part, to put links in, message me back. 'What you want it to say goes here. For example: "Fair Winds" would go here for me.' 11:44, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Signature Help I got my font here: http://www.ampsoft.net/webdesign-l/WindowsMacFonts.html but please, don't copy mine. Mine is serif. That should help letting your font be seen. This is my "CaptainShadow11 Part. Not the fair winds part. Here is where the font goes. There are 4 slots for fonts because there are four parts to my sig, "Captain" "Shadow" "11" "and the edit count". Each have a link to a different area, that is why they are 4 separate thinks. This model can also help you with the other parts of the signature. 'CaptainShadow11 ''' Hope this helps! 23:10, February 23, 2011 (UTC) No Problem :) 01:41, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Well, we are talking about a ban. As for Shade, I think he was just being a good person by restoring pages. Thank you for reporting the problem. 21:55, February 25, 2011 (UTC) It's ok... ...I was just watching the activity. I was waiting for Skull to edit his Adventures page and add the screenshots we took together.--''Shade'' 21:58, February 25, 2011 (UTC) The Plot No need for the Captain Leon wanted poster. I know people who may have him done in a month or so. FoulbertoSmasho 01:17, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Foulberto FoulbertoSmasho 01:17, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Who's Is it? Who's page is it? FoulbertoSmasho 01:24, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Foulberto FoulbertoSmasho 01:24, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:MEETING I can't mak it, I am banned until like 6:00 PM on the 27th of Febuary, and I am going out anyways. Really sorry man. Sorry, Re: Meeting Ok ill be there! Arriving Expect me to arrive soon. I will await you near Orinda Le Juene. King John Breasly '' 00:45, February 27, 2011 (UTC) USERBOX TEST ﻿ How about the Caribbean? 00:08, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Important It is not appropite to Create stories and give your guild all the credit.Guild wars are stupid and if you are seen inferering/stiring up trouble u will be reported to disney and your acount may be put on hold.A friend of mine works in the Pirates Online office support dep.Im sure he would like to know about the trouble ye been stiring up Tama63 12:53, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:.. On other games i have played armies/fights between players(exl.pvp)have resulted in bannings.I will leave your pages alone as long as you do not publish any other stories/lies about guild. Tama63 13:26, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Block I blocked him for a day, hopefully that will teach him to be a little nicer to you. 13:49, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for your edits to my pages. I do not proofread as often as I used to, and you have definitely helped my articles. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 15:02, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Can you please check the new video on my page? Black ballade 22:29, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! Oh Gosh, I'm really sorry. I need to have a little chat with Eric. 19:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC)﻿ USerboxes I did not see any such thing as any other userboxes for this so sorry about that... (me myself I lke yours better) Talk YO yo. i am gonna change roberts name to mine cuz i am king of germany xD King Darkskull The list of ranks? You forgot to leave the rank list if you could put it on my page then i'll rix the rank mistake. Captain Robert 20:43, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Signature help I want to make my own signature but how do you make one Captain Robert 21:18, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Siganture help Can you teach me? Ok I left what i want it to say and i left what it supposed to look like thx Captain Robert 21:50, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Black and yellow and yes different links like your thx `~Captain Robert Thx for signature But how do you put this into comments? The Adventures of Capt. Skull X Hey mate, I'd like to include you in the Final Chapter of The Adventures of Capt. Skull X. If i have your permission, i have a great idea to add you to the story. Just let me know whether or not I can use you. Thanks :) P.S. You won't get killed... or SEROUSLY hurt... maybe a couple scrathes from the epic battle though, nothing major. ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 23:10, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Umm How do i use that signature? I mean ik how to use it but how to i get the custom sig? Added by Captain Jim LoganJim Logan The Final Renegade 00:16, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks No, the honor is mine for being able to write you into the adventures... Also, could you give me a couple of your best/favorite guildmates so i could add them into the adventures as background characters? Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 00:45, March 18, 2011 (UTC) haha lol kk, thanks mate Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 00:49, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Re : Sig I want it to have regular font with dark blue letters. I want it to say Zeke Guildmaster Of North. Re : Sig I want it to have regular font with dark blue letters. I want it to say Zeke Guildmaster Of North. Re : Sig I want it to have regular font with dark blue letters. I want it to say Zeke Guildmaster Of North. Thanks!!! Thanks for the sig Keira's Signature Can you get Keira Kinover a signature? She wants it green and she wants it to say ~>Keira Kinover-Mar<~. SS Shadow Hello! I, Captain Shadow Sail would like to invite you to work aboard the SS Shadow! See [[SS Shadow for more details! 21:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Royal Navy Ball Invitation Re: Royal Navy Ball Invitation Good, I hope to see you there! User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 01:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes, i would love to join the spanish government. Since i truly am spanish, pshh with the french, haha. but abouts the allied militias, i may join, i just want to talk to chris/shade about it first. But thanks for the invite! ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 17:36, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Country kk, i would like to represent the King of Argentina... yes... I know, Argentina wasn't around back then... oh well xD lol. Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 18:25, March 20, 2011 (UTC) The sea rofl. Get these ships: Half of these are spelled wrong Dreadnought (spelled wrong? Lol.) Storm Reaper Um... that huge War Galleon from the EITC but its not the Ogre. And ships around that level range. Plus, only use round shot on sails and get sails first! 19:01, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Thats the one. 19:06, March 20, 2011 (UTC) EGOE Meeting Can't make it tonight, I have the night shift that starts at 7:00 tonight, and i have to get there early. Sorry Sorry, cant. I'm busy tonight. Mediators Application ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 22:10, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Accepted You've been accepted. Please add you name and a link to your pirates' page, and the after it, put " -- Mediator" ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 00:20, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I Have One I haven't posted the picture yet. Give me a few minutes and it will be up! ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 11:12, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Userbox Edits I added the picture to the userbox, and thought the code would be catchier with just "Mediator" and whatever the rank is... is that okay? ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 11:24, March 22, 2011 (UTC)